Tan sólo por un beso
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: Dos besos interrumpidos, un desplante para Kikiou y el tan anhelado desenlace de la historia. InuKag por siempre! One-Shot


Los pasos de ambos eran pausados y suaves, casi imperceptibles.

Kagome cerró sus puños en la tela de su pantalón holgado y rojo, su cabello era recogido por una cinta blanca y una camisa de grandes y amplias mangas complementaba su vestuario de sacerdotisa. Estaba nerviosa, _bastante _nerviosa, no se le extrañaría que Inuyasha terminara diciéndole Kikiou ése día, ¿por qué el destino jugaba de ésa manera con ella?

Suspiró con cansancio proponiéndose en silencio meterle una flecha en la mitad de la cabeza a ése monstruo acuático que acababa con los cultivos de aquella aldea a la que llegaron, y de inmediato les pidieron ayuda. La obligaron a vestirse así por que alegaban que el monstruo temería al ver a un hanyou y una sacerdotisa, y ciertamente sus ropas no eran muy "santas". Y ahora debían tomar una barca alargada (o canoa), él remaría y ella estaría al pendiente rastreando la presencia de fragmentos, pero era igual, todo igual a ése momento pasado en la vida del hanyou que, suponía ella, tanto recordaba.

Ésa tarde donde él y su antepasada montaron una barca similar, en el mismo río, donde terminaron abrazándose tiernamente, y ahora le tocaba a ella; por eso no se extrañaría para nada que resultara diciéndole Kikiou al final de la tarde, por que de seguro estaría metido en sus recuerdos… Se mordió el labio inferior al divisar el río a lo lejos. La vida era tan _cruel _con ella… cómo le gustaba utilizarla de juguete personal, cómo le gustaba verla angustiada y hacerla sufrir…

El hanyou se detuvo en seco cuando llegaron a la orilla y vieron allí la canoa que esperaba por ellos, divisó el cielo azul claro sin una nube a la vista, como aquella tarde… Suspiró y negó, no, no era lo mismo.

-Inuyasha… -lo llamó ella –Inuyasha –llamó con más fuerza y él reaccionó dándose cuenta de que ella ya estaba sentada en la parte de atrás y que él seguía parado.

Kagome bajó la mirada dejando que algunos flequillos cubrieran sus ojos, sí, de seguro estaba nostálgico, tal vez hasta fuera a verla ésta noche… a ella, al fantasma que siempre se interponía entre ellos, _a Kikiou._

El movimiento suave les llegaba a ambos, el lento vaivén de la canoa y el crepitar de las diminutas olas chocando contra la embarcación, se producían suaves ondas cada vez que el hanyou metía la larga vara de bambú al agua y los guiaba, él estaba de pie en la parte delantera y ella sentada atrás, todo tan igual, tan parecido… ¿Cuánto llevaban ya ahí? ¿Cuarenta minutos? Y ni un pequeñísimo rastro del tan mentado monstruo, no habían cruzado palabra y sólo los trinos de las aves y el pequeño sonido de ramitas quebrarse de los árboles les llegaba del bosque a ambos lados.

El medio demonio estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, cuantos recuerdos le traía aquello… pero sin embargo no era lo mismo, no era igual, era, en síntesis… _mejor._

Aspiró largamente el aroma a cerezos en flor de ella que tanto le gustaba y lo retuvo lo más que le fue posible en los pulmones, podría fácilmente confundirla con Kikiou, pero ella no era Kikiou, era Kagome, _su _Kagome la que lo acompañaba. Y a pesar del parecido tan enorme no había punto de comparación entre ellas.

Kagome bajó la cabeza nuevamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza al oírlo suspirar así, de ésa manera tan profunda y soñadora, de seguro que estaría pensando en ella. Le dolía el trasero pero ciertamente no quería decir nada, no quería que él abriera la boca y la llamara por otro nombre, aquel por el que la llamó de manera tan altanera y desafiante el día que lo liberó del Goshimboku cuando aún no sabía quién era ella, aquel que apretujaba su corazón hasta hacerlo llorar silenciosamente.

Se estiró y sintió el carcaj en la espalda y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan habituada a él que ya ni lo sentía. Con cuidado y lentitud comenzó a ponerse de pie dispuesta a darle su merecido descanso a su trasero, ellos estaban acostumbrados a caminar no a sentarse, el único con ése hábito era cierto hanyou que ahora dirigía la canoa, parado de espaldas a ella.

Y sin embargo, como si su suerte no fuera ya pésima al hacer que él pensara en Kikiou cuando estaba con ella, el suave movimiento fue el necesario para que perdiera el equilibrio.

El hanyou se sobresaltó al sentir la barca tambalear a sus pies y se volvió justo a tiempo para sostenerla con la vara de una certera caída, ella parpadeó confundida y luego buscó sus ojos que la miraban con atención; pudo contemplar como sus pupilas se dilataron y ella bajó la cabeza con lentitud al saber que al querer un descanso había ocasionado exactamente lo que llevó a Inuyasha y Kikiou a abrazarse aquella vez. Con lentitud el hanyou permitió que la vara cayera al fondo de la barca y la atrajo por la espalda como si fuese de porcelana fina, envolviéndola en un reconfortante abrazo.

Kagome sujetó con toda su fuerza los pliegues del traje de rata de fuego de él y cerró los ojos con firmeza intentando que las gotas salinas que ahora se aglomeraban en sus ojos no se escaparan de allí, maldita era su suerte al llevarla a ser un juguete, simplemente un incentivo para que el medio demonio recordara y la amara más a ella, a Kikiou. Llevó sus labios al interior de su boca ocasionando una línea en su rostro y los mordió con fuerza tratando de contener los sollozos en su pecho, no, ¿por qué tenía qué pasar esto? Si tan sólo estuviera pensando en ella, en éste presente y no en el pasado Kagome estuviese feliz, pero podría apostar que él simplemente había actuado de forma instintiva, tal vez utilizándola para recordarla con más claridad.

El hanyou suspiró pesadamente cuando sintió el olor a sal emanar de ella y el corazón se le desgarró, sabía lo que Kagome pensaba, que tal vez su mente ahora la ocupaba aquella que alguna vez fue su pasado, pero ¿cómo pensar en ése pasado si ahora tenía un presente mucho mejor?

La sintió tensa y rápidamente el aire triste de ella se sintió, ¿cómo podría imaginarse la chica del futuro que él pensaba en otra? ¿Cómo podría pensar en otra si la tenía a ella?

A pesar de sus intentos por contener las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron silenciosas por su rostro, trazando un camino impecable por sus mejillas que finalizaba en aquella línea divisoria donde deberían estar sus labios si no los tuviera apretados fuertemente, logrando de alguna manera penetrar hasta su boca.

-K-Kagome… -susurró él en su oído e inevitablemente su piel se erizó, era lo que aquel hanyou provocaba en ella pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo cuando él vaciló para decir su nombre. ¿Tal vez iba a decir Kikiou?

Sin poder contenerse más abrió su boca y dejó escapar un suave sollozo, casi un suspiro.

Inuyasha la apretó más contra su pecho, quería que ella entendiera que su mente la ocupaba su nombre y ningún otro, al igual que su corazón. ¿Cómo no quererla si era su ángel personal, la que iluminaba sus días con ésa cálida sonrisa que hacía marchar a toda máquina su corazón?

-Kagome –repitió, ésta vez más profundo –el ayer ya pasó –murmuró con la esperanza de que ella entendiera.

La joven miko se sorprendió con sus palabras y más cuando la alejó suavemente, como si buscara su rostro. Al final, se obligó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con ésa mirada dorada que tanto la llenaba, que tanto amaba. El hanyou suavemente dejó su abrazo y llevó con rapidez las manos al rostro de ella como si temiera que se apartase, y con toda la suavidad que ella había hecho despertar de su lado humano limpió el limpio camino de lágrimas viendo como ella lo miraba con sorpresa, como si no se esperara nada de esto. Kagome dejó escapar otro sollozo pero ésta vez calmado, para tranquilizarse.

-¿estás mejor? –preguntó él en una conducta extrañamente amable que muy, muy raras veces se le veía. Y además, ¿desde cuando el hanyou gritón, malhumorado y orgulloso era tan… romántico?

Asintió sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, sólo que ése gesto había logrado aplacar sus temores. Lo vio sonreír de medio lado y con mucho cuidado deslizar su pulgar izquierdo de su mejilla al contorno de sus labios, y acariciarlos suavemente para retirar el exceso de humedad ocasionado por las ya extintas lágrimas. Se estremeció suavemente al tacto de su piel suave en ése lugar sensible (adoro lo increíblemente sensibles que son los labios!!!).

Bien, al menos la historia estaba cambiando un poco. Nada de esto había ocurrido con su antepasada y eso la aliviaba, además tampoco había pasado que Inuyasha se acercara peligrosamente a su cara con claras intenciones de besarla.

Un minuto… ¿Qué Inuyasha la iba a besar?

Abrió los ojos enormemente al tiempo que él cerraba los suyos y agachaba su cabeza permitiendo que sus labios se acercaran demasiado, provocando un cosquilleo incesante en señal de reclamo y un bajón en el estómago de ella que aún era incapaz de mover un músculo.

Cuando logró reunir toda la información y procesarla por instinto cerró los párpados a esperas de un ansiado, anhelado, soñado y deseado beso. Para su pesar ya casi no recordaba aquel roce voluntario en el templo de Kaguya hacía ya un año, aunque afortunadamente sus bocas volvían a rozarse con trémula como aquella vez, ambos temblando un poco y aunque Inuyasha no estuviera ciertamente conciente cuando ella lo comenzó en aquel palacio, después lo había aceptado gustosamente, y ahora era él quien lo comenzaba.

Pero ésta vez no quedaría en un simple roce, ninguno estaba decidido a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

InuYasha ya podía sentir el suave sabor salino de sus lágrimas casi secas en los labios de ella que ahora casi chocaban contra los suyos, una suave presión más y las bocas de los dos se unirían como una sola, como siempre lo deseó; el vaivén de la canoa desapareció, los sonidos desaparecieron y el mundo se desdibujó para ambos, aspiraron una última vez para poder prolongar el beso más tiempo….

Un golpe certero se sintió bajo la canoa que rápidamente tambaleó separándolos a la fuerza y finalmente se volcó echándolos a ambos sorpresivamente al agua.

Kagome inhaló aire en cuanto estuvo de nuevo en la superficie y por un instante estuvo desconcertada, estaba a punto de besarse con Inuyasha y ahora de la nada salía ésta extraña serpiente gigante que los acechaba desde las alturas.

¿Serpiente gigante?

Le llevó un par de segundos captar la idea, habían encontrado sin proponérselo al dichoso monstruo, y vaya que mal momento había elegido para aparecer, miró frenéticamente alrededor y vio su arco flotar unos metros más allá, Inuyasha daba un buen salto para salir del agua mientras ella nadaba el corto trecho y recuperaba su preciosa arma dando gracias a Kami por que las flechas no se hubieran salido del carcaj.

Sólo bastó un ataque por parte de ambos para derrotar al inoportuno monstruo que los había interrumpido. Kagome estaba concentrada buscando el fragmento según su presencia se lo indicaba, por lo que no pudo ver una pálida serpiente caza-almas deslizarse con suavidad del cadáver en pedazos de la criatura y meterse prontamente en la espesura del bosque, sin embargo un par de ojos dorados como el sol sí la vieron.

-¡lo encontré! –anunció con alegría al tiempo que lo dejaba deslizar suavemente al frasquito con los demás.

-qué bien –pronunció el hanyou, aunque ciertamente parecía más concentrado mirando las orillas del bosque de aquí para allá.

-¿pasa algo? –dijo ella tratando de ubicar algo entre los árboles, pero ni un solitario animal

-no, nada –dijo, aunque su tono pensativo no la convenció mucho.

-creo que debemos volver a la aldea –dijo volteando su rostro hacia otro lado para no darle el gusto de ver su sonrojo al recordar lo que casi, casi pasa.

-¿y quién quiere volver a la aldea? –pronunció el hanyou sin darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en vos alta, sin embargo la mirada asombrada de ella lo hizo caer en cuenta provocando que sus mejillas compitieran fieramente con su traje rojo –digo… vamos –dicho esto, ambos salieron del agua.

-Inuyasha… ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó el monje con preocupación sentándose a su lado -¿no deberías estar feliz de encontrar otro fragmento?

-Miroku… -dijo viendo a la sacerdotisa y la exterminadora reír animadamente con las muchachas de la aldea -¿una serpiente caza-almas puede controlar un monstruo?

-¿serpiente caza-almas? ¿Acaso vieron a Kikiou? –preguntó el monje

-no, limítate a responder –dijo cortante –aunque sí, una serpiente de Kikiou

-bueno, supongo que ellas le obedecen, de manera que si ella así lo demandara podrían hacerlo ¿por qué?

-creí ver una salir del cuerpo de ésa bestia, aunque no capté el olor de Kikiou en los alrededores

-¿eso es lo que te preocupa? –El medio demonio asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo –bueno, supongo que tal vez era otra serpiente caza-almas

-no hay muchos no-muertos vagando por los bosques, Miroku –insistió el hanyou –estoy seguro de que ésa interrupción fue por Kikiou

-¿interrupción? –Ahora el tono del monje era pícaro y curioso -¿interrupción de qué?

-¡Keh! ¡De nada! –Repuso con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, volteándose a otro lado -¿por qué no vas a perseguir mujeres? –dijo con desden al percatarse de que la situación se le salía de las manos.

-si tú insistes… -dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie –le diré a Sango que tengo tu permiso –sonrió pícaramente

-yo no te estoy dando permiso, ¿acaso me ves como tu mujer? pregúntale a ella –respondió el hanyou.

Silencio… eso era lo que reinaba aquella noche. Después de marcharse de aquella aldea y del pequeño "encuentro" en la barca, ni Inuyasha ni Kagome había sacado el tema a relucir, aunque a veces en las noches, como ahora, el hanyou la observaba por largas horas dormir, maldiciendo de una y mil maneras aquella interrupción. A él le costaba mucho poder actuar de ésa manera, dejarse llevar de sus sentimientos, y cuando por fin lo lograba… ¡Aparecía un maldito monstruo que acababa con todo!

Aunque no se podía sacar tampoco de la cabeza el hecho de que Kikiou parecía involucrada en eso.

Kagome se revolvió un poco en su saco de dormir, hacía ya mucho que no pasaban una noche a la intemperie y tal vez se le haría extraño, aunque su sueño era profundo y sin interrupciones, como siempre.

Se acercó un poco más de lo habitual para contemplar el sonrojo brillante de sus mejillas a la luz de la fogata que ardía un metro más allá, ella se giró sorpresivamente a él haciéndolo pensar por un momento que se había despertado y lo había descubierto observándola, sin embargo ella siguió en su sueño.

De pronto, sus labios se entreabrieron y liberaron un suspiro de deleite mezclado con un "Inu" ni siquiera Inuyasha, simplemente "Inu". Eso le recorrió la columna en un escalofrío y una repentina idea se formó en su cabeza.

Miró a ambos lados con nerviosismo encontrando su estupenda idea más peligrosa cada vez, seguramente si ella despertaba lo mandaría mil veces al suelo, tal vez llegara a china. Y sin embargo, se inclinó sobre ella y se permitió atontarse con su olor, característico y embriagante, exquisito.

Sin darse tiempo de dudar más, se inclinó completamente y permitió que su lengua saboreara la miel exquisita de sus labios, no pudo evitar gemir por lo bajo ante la sensación taaan agradable que eso le producía, enterró sus garras en la tierra a ambos lados de la bolsa de dormir por el nerviosismo, arrancando la hierba, dejando allí su rastro aunque seguramente nadie se fijaría en él. Cuando se convenció de que terminaría besándola completamente si no se alejaba se irguió de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y se relamió, permitiéndose recordar el sabor delicioso de sus labios que volvieron a suspirar en cuanto apartó su lengua de ellos, como en una queja involuntaria.

Ella se movió un poco hacia él como buscándolo, pero se paró rápidamente y dejó caer la tierra que, sin ser conciente, había aprisionado en sus dos puños completamente cerrados, y se apresuró a alejarse antes de volver a caer en la tentación.

Kagome abrió los ojos de mala gana en cuanto sintió frío en su rostro y se sentó con un poco de rabia. Mira que interrumpir así ése maravilloso sueño en el que Inuyasha la besaba… En un acto inconciente relamió sus labios, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlos húmedos y con un sabor ajeno a ella, débil pero podía sentirlo, y…. le agradó bastante. Miró a un lado y vio dos montoncitos pequeños de tierra, arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué había pasado? Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar que tal vez fuera algún monstruo, pero se suponía que Inuyasha iba a vigilar como siempre. Buscó el cabello plateado y no lo encontró, eso sí la puso nerviosa. Por la posición de la luna debían ser las dos de la mañana, ¿dónde estaría a ésta hora?

Tomó su carcaj y su arco y sin dudarlo dos veces se internó en el bosque.

-¿Inuyasha? –escuchó su vos llamarlo muy, muy cerca -¿estás bien? –abrió los ojos dorados que brillaron en la oscuridad y sus músculos se tensaron, ¿acaso lo había descubierto y venía a hacerle pagar?

-s.. si –murmuró desviando su mirada de la preocupada de ella, al parecer no lo había descubierto o ya estaría tragando tierra. Trató de controlar el creciente sonrojo que se apoderaba de él al darse cuenta de que tal vez ella lo habría descubierto, y tal vez le habría respondido, o al menos eso se estaba imaginando cuando apareció llamándolo.

Kagome llegó hasta él y dejó sus armas en el suelo, no detectaba presencias cerca excepto las de sus amigos.

-¿estás enfermo? –dijo acercándose un poco más al ver un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas, él estaba de brazos cruzados y su espalda reposaba sobre el voluminoso tronco de un árbol bastante grande. Se puso de puntitas para examinar su rostro más de cerca, sin embargo parecía rehusarse a mirarla.

-no estoy enfermo –contestó otra vez en un murmullo, ella se acercó un poco más y con delicadeza deslizó su mano derecha en su frente, debajo de su flequillo.

-estás un poco caliente –comentó en tono preocupado, luego casi pudo palpar su curiosidad -¿por qué no me miras?

Él tragó con dificultad y su respiración se hizo pesada en cuanto pudo sentir su aliento rozarle la piel de la cara, ella estaba verdaderamente cerca y parecía no darse cuenta. La miró con lentitud, casi miedo de que leyera la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

-¿hace cuanto te despertaste? –alcanzó a pronunciar

-hace unos minutos –dijo ella –y no te vi, por eso te vine a buscar –en ése momento, ella pudo percibir el cierto grado de nerviosismo en él –qué tienes? estás bastante extraño –comentó.

Inuyasha volvió a tragar y dio una furtiva mirada a sus labios, muy rápida, pero no lo bastante para que ella no la notara. La mano de ella tembló un poco en su frente y luego se alejó muy rápido, y conjeturó que ella acababa de ser conciente de su repentina cercanía. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ésta vez un poco hambrientas.

De manera inconciente pero a la vez conciente (jaja, vaya cosas...) Inuyasha se descruzó y posó una mano suya en la pequeña y estrecha cintura de ella que pareció sobresaltarse, y sin embargo no se alejó.

Con una repentina urgencia de volver a sentir ése sabor de los labios femeninos, el hanyou se acercó hasta su rostro ésta vez más rápido que en el río, de nuevo sus bocas se rozaban entreabiertas, preparadas, llamándose mutuamente, estaban tan cerca…

Y sin ningún reparo varias serpientes caza-almas pasaron entre ellos obligándolos a separarse, los dos las miraron con sobresalto, luego sorpresa, y después ira creciente por parte del hanyou que apretaba fuertemente los puños como si se estuviera conteniendo de ir a despedazarlas con sus garras.

-¿Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome asombrada por la expresión asesina que tenía, pero él no respondió, simplemente dio un gran salto en la dirección en la que iban las serpientes y ella sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía cogió sus armas y lo siguió.

Llegó a un claro rodeado de árboles, donde estaba Kikiou mirándolo con ¿furia? Arrugó un poco la nariz, ¿desde cuando el olor de ella se le hacía… incómodo?

-¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? –Preguntó con la ira bullendo en su interior -¡van dos veces Kikiou!!

-¡¿y acaso tú lo deseabas?! –Se sorprendió de su tono histérico, nunca la había visto así -¡Hay, perdón por arruinarte tus preciados momentos al lado de ésa chiquilla!! –dijo con evidente ironía.

Kagome llegó jadeando por la carrera pero permaneció detrás de un árbol, no quería mirar, ahora que se daba cuenta ni siquiera sabía por qué había seguido a Inuyasha.

-pues se supone que si lo iba a hacer era por qué quería, ¿quién demonios te dio el derecho de interrumpir? –escuchó decir al hanyou y por su tono se dio cuenta de que la ira no se había esfumado de él.

-¿quién? –Dijo Kikiou en tono histérico -¡¿quién?! –repitió.

-sí, quien –confirmó en hanyou, ¿de cuando acá su vos le resultaba chillona?

-¡pues es mi derecho, tú eres mío, tu alma es mía y tu amor debe ser mío! –ahora su tono era celoso.

El hanyou se cruzó de brazos y se mordió la lengua para contener algo que no sabía muy bien que era, eran ganas de… ¿reírse?

Apretó su lengua con sus dientes al darse cuenta de cuántas ganas tenía de reír, el ver a Kikiou celosa no le agradaba ni le molestaba, le causaba risa.

Kagome se sorprendió de que parecieran discutir así que se tomó la libertad de mirar un poco, Kikiou parecía furibunda y él… parecía contenerse de algo.

-¡¿se puede saber qué demonios tiene esa niña que no tenga yo?! –Le gritó y él desvió la mirada, esto en verdad estaba resultando gracioso -¡respóndeme! ¿O es que acaso ya no me amas? ¡Me tomé muchos esfuerzos en hacerlos montar en ésa barca para que te acordaras de mí! ¡¿Y qué haces?! ¡La ibas a besar! ¡Por eso mandé mi serpiente a despertar y a controlar a ése monstruo!

Ok, ése fue el detonante. Inuyasha abrió su boca y una gran carcajada salió de ella, desconcertando a Kagome y a la misma Kikiou. El hanyou descruzó sus brazos y llevó sus manos al estómago en busca de contener el dolor que se liberaba al soltar la risa.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en sus sitios consternadas, viendo a Inuyasha casi tirarse al suelo con un gran ataque de risa, al parecer ahora su estómago no le dolía de contenerla si no de reírse tanto.

-¿puedo saber que es tan gracioso? –preguntó Kikiou cuando el medio demonio pareció calmarse un poco

-¿en… en serio quieres saber? –preguntó jadeante recuperando su control después de desahogar el gran ataque de risa que la no-muerta le había producido

-obviamente –repuso ella con frialdad

-tú –dijo sin el menor reparo, luego caminó hasta el árbol más cercano y se recostó cruzado de brazos, justo como Kagome lo había encontrado –seamos sinceros, el papel de celosa no te queda

-¿te estabas burlando de mí? –demando ella, parecía indignada

-sí –contestó con tranquilidad –discúlpame, no pude contenerme, ahora, ¿por qué decías que nos interrumpiste?

-¡por qué! –dijo ella sonando realmente furiosa -¡por que tu alma me pertenece!

-tiempo –dijo él –los dos estamos de acuerdo en que yo no te mate y que fue Naraku, ¿verdad? –dijo alzando una ceja, asombrándose de su nueva y recién descubierta indiferencia hacia ella.

-sí, ¿y?

-entonces, ¿por qué mi alma te pertenece?

-por que me lo prometiste –repuso ella –es mía por derecho.

-en realidad no –dijo él con tranquilidad –yo no te maté pero tú me sellaste en el árbol sagrado donde seguiría de no ser por Kagome, a propósito Kagome, puedes salir que ya sé que estás ahí –a la joven miko se le subieron los colores a la cara de la vergüenza pero terminó poniéndose de pie al lado de otro árbol –entonces por lógica, el que tendría algún derecho soy yo, pero yo no quiero reclamar ése derecho.

-¿Qué? –dijeron las dos mujeres a coro, incrédulas

-así que ¿por qué no dejamos las cosas así? –Preguntó con tranquilidad –acabemos esto por las buenas Kikiou, es cierto que te amé y te quise en el pasado pero no eres la misma de antes, tú no me amas, y no te amo. Entonces, ¿por qué terminar esto de mala manera?

Kagome estaba boquiabierta y Kikiou temblaba de furia.

-esto… esto no se queda así –pronunció con veneno antes de que sus fieles espectros la envolvieran y se la llevaran, la miko del futuro aún no reaccionaba.

-decididamente estás mal –dijo ella al fin –tienes fiebre, o yo tengo fiebre y estoy delirando, sí, eso es –repuso para sí misma

-ya no importa –dijo el hanyou caminando hasta su lado –era algo que quería decir hace mucho

-pero… pero… ¿desde cuando tan indiferente con ella? si tú… tú la amabas… -murmuró Kagome

-correcto: amaba, ahora ya no

-pero…

-¡quién te entiende mujer! –Dijo el hanyou negando con la cabeza –primero sufres por que la amo y ahora me regañas por que no la amo ¿qué demonios quieres que haga?

-yo… y… ¿y si te hace algo? –exclamó ella

-no nos preocupemos por eso ahora ¿quieres? tenemos algo pendiente –antes de lo que Kagome esperaba el hanyou la acorraló contra el árbol y le sonrió seductoramente, luego por fin unió sus labios en un beso corto, tierno pero demandante que los dejó a ambos temblando ante el mar de sensaciones.

-y… ¿desde cuando tan despreocupado? –preguntó ella una vez recuperado el aliento.

-preguntas mucho –exclamó él y volvió a unir sus labios en una dulce y suave caricia.

FIN

Hola!!!!! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ¿heee? jaja, en serio, espero que les guste. Besos!!!

PD: si quieren epílogo, pídanlo!!

Con amor, Sayuri Taisho.


End file.
